La flama que no se podía apagar
by Raizhel
Summary: " Rukawa ha encendido una llama, y no la puedo ni contener, ni apagar. " Un encuentro inevitable entre el rojo y azul.


Después del agotador partido contra Shojo, todos y cada uno de los integrantes de Shohoku cayó rendido ante el cansancio. A penas acababan de llegar, no tardaron en refrescar un poco sus mentes y cuerpos para tenderse en el frío piso y dormir. Dormir hasta que la fatiga se desvaneciera por completo de ellos.

–Oye Sakuragi. –la voz de Akagi le despertaba– Despierta, necesitamos encargarte algo importante.

El pelirrojo abrió lentamente sus ojos para incorporarse.

–¿Gori?… ¿Qué… qué quieres? –somnoliento.

–Nosotros debemos irnos ya –detrás del corpulento capitán se hallaban Mitsui y Ryota–, tú te quedarás aquí para irte con Rukawa que aún está durmiendo. ¿Has entendido? No me pongas esa cara, solo hazlo.

El capitán salió en conjunto con los superiores del talentoso.

«Cuidar de Rukawa… ¿Qué clase de mala broma es esta? ¡¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo?! Soy el que peor se lleva con este maldito zorro y me dejan al cuidado de él. ¿Qué pasa por la cabeza de ese Gorila?»

Hanamichi observaba a Rukawa desde lejos, con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas y envolviéndolas con sus largos brazos.

«Rukawa… Tiene las pestañas bastante largas… Como las de Haruko… Pero su pelo es negro, muy negro. Es tan blanco… parece de porcelana…» Tímidamente se acercaba al jugador estrella del equipo con sigilosos gateos . «Desde que conozco a Rukawa, él siempre ha estado demasiado involucrado con el deporte… Me pregunto si habrá tenido alguna vez una novia… Rukawa no es feo… Y huele bastante bien.» Estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que Rukawa pudo sentir como el pequeño calor que manaba del cuerpo de Hanamichi le hizo quejarse un poco y volver a tomar una posición cómoda. «Hanamichi… ¿Estas halagando a Rukawa? ¡No! ¡¿Qué es esto?!» Su mirada se clavó en el blanco cuello del durmiente.

«¡Ay Dios, esto no puede estar pasando! Hanamichi, aléjate de él. Es imposible que Rukawa te parezca lindo… Él es un hom-bre, aléjate… No… Hanamichi no te acerques así a él, ¡muévete maldito pelirrojo!» Sakuragi se había acercado demasiado a Rukawa, tanto que su nariz estaba rozando la mejilla del otro. Sin pensarlo, besó suavemente la cremosa piel del que dormía.

Rukawa soltó un quejido y buscó nuevamente una posición cómoda.

–Maldito mono salvaje… –murmuró en su sueño.

Que molesto. El zorro estaba soñando con Sakuragi y le insultaba diciendo "Maldito mono salvaje". Inaceptable.

–¡¿A quién demonios le dices Mono Salvaje, estúpido Zorro?!

Le despertó con imprudencia y lleno de una pequeña molestia.

Tardó en volver del mundo onírico al real, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, alejo a Sakuragi de él con un solo empujón.

–¿Qué demonios hacías tan cerca de mí?

Rukawa estaba un tanto furioso y con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la extraña situación. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el fanfarrón pelirrojo tan cerca de él? ¿Había sido él quien le había pesado la mejilla en su sueño, porque él realmente había sentido eso… o era parte de su sueño?

–Tú… –Sakuragi calló.

Rukawa miró a su alrededor y notó que estaban los dos solos en los camarines, entonces añadió:– ¿Estamos solos? ¿Por qué demonios estamos solos, y tú estabas así de cerca?

–Por nada en especial. Akagi me pidió que estuviera aquí hasta que despertaras, eso es todo.

–¿Y tenías que estar tan cerca?

Sakuragi se sonrojó y fijó su mirada en el frío piso.

Con una mueca de molestia, Rukawa se levantó y comenzó a preparar sus pertenencias para salir del lugar. Hanamichi se quedó en el suelo, sentado, con sus mejillas aún rosas y con sus ojos vidriosos pegados en el piso.

Que incomodo.

–¿Por qué… estabas así de cerca?

La pregunta de Rukawa le tomaba por sorpresa.

–¿Acaso no te gusta Haruko, la hermana del Capitán?

–Sí.

–¿Entonces? –ambos guardaron silencio.–¿Acaso te gusto?

–¡Por su puesto que… no… –terminó la frase entre labios.

Rukawa cerró con fuerza la puerta del casillero. Realmente estaba molesto.

Hanamichi le miró aún desde el piso, vio como el jugador estrella tomaba su bolso y tomaba camino hacia la puerta para huir rápido del lugar.

Sin pensarlo, Sakuragi corrió detrás de él, y cuando hubo llegado a la puerta, lo acorraló contra esta. Lo volteó y lo besó.

«Me golpeará.»

A contradicción de lo que esperaba, Rukawa quedó inmóvil entre sus brazos, ni siquiera intentó hacer algún tipo de forcejeo contra el pelirrojo para liberarse de ese beso tan… extraño.

Hanamichi sólo había posado sus labios sobre los de Kaede. Eran suaves, cremosos y húmedos.

Con titubeo, Sakuragi se apartó un poco de su eterno rival para observar su inexpresivo rostro con las mejillas más sonrojadas que jamás en su vida había visto.

«Ay… Trágame Tierra, ¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer?»

Kaede logró zafarse de los fuertes brazos de la promesa de Shohoku y se fue, corrió para no estar más cerca de Hanamichi.

Con la mente llena de pensamientos, Sakuragi volvió a su hogar y terminó por pasar una asquerosa noche. No pudo dormir, cada vez que estaba a punto, recordaba el rostro ruborizado de Kaede. Por más que lo negara, aquella imagen producía algo en su interior.

Al día siguiente Sakuragi asistió con normalidad a sus clases, al igual que Rukawa, pero ninguno de los dos hizo contacto visual, ni mucho menos hablaron.

En las clases, Hanamichi no prestó atención, solo miraba por la ventana hacia afuera y pensaba en qué haría en la práctica del equipo que se aproximaba tambaleante. «¿Qué haré…? ¿Qué demonios haré con Rukawa?» Un millón de veces le llamaron la atención.

Llegó la hora en la que deberían estar obligadamente juntos, la hora de la práctica.

El capitán del equipo ordenó todo como siempre lo hacía. Trotaron antes de comenzar. Hanamichi se mantuvo a la mayor distancia de Kaede, y todos notaban que Sakuragi actuaba extraño en la relación a su eterno rival.

–Hanamichi está actuando extraño hoy, no está molestando a Rukawa como de costumbre… –escuchaba entre murmullos de sus compañeros.

No podía evitar el ponerse furioso, pero al instante recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior y su molestia se desvanecía.

Después del entrenamiento de rigor, Akagi dividió el equipo para formar dos grupos. Y que desafortunado era el pelirrojo, Sakuragi tendría que enfrentar a Rukawa.

«Bien, no puedo dejar un maldito beso me incomode tanto. Debo actuar con normalidad. Hanamichi, se natural… Eso, se natural.»

–¡Há! –soltó una carcajada energética– ¡Maldito Zorro, ahora, al igual que siempre te voy a derrotar!

El ambiente volvía a ser el mismo de siempre: el energético pelirrojo alardeando de su gran talento al jugador estrella.

Kaede simplemente lo ignoró.

«¡Eso es! Rukawa está actuando con naturalidad… Esto está mucho mejor.»

Mientras jugaban, en más de una ocasión Rukawa y Sakuragi se enfrentaron. Como siempre, el moreno salía victorioso, pero en una de ellas ambos se congelaron. Rukawa tocó suavemente la mano de denominado Mono Salvaje y se congelaron. Sus rostros tomaron un pequeño rubor y sus cuerpo se quedaron estáticos. Nadie podía entender lo que pasaba entre esos dos.

Finalmente la práctica terminó. Hanamichi y Rukawa fueron los últimos en salir del lugar, pues ambos deseaban seguir con la práctica, ya que ninguno de los dos había estado cómodo desde el inicio.

–Hey, Zorro… –dijo Sakuragi con vacilo– Vete de acá, yo usaré el gimnasio.

–¿Perdón…?

–Lo que escuchaste: sal de aquí.

Rukawa lo observó durante unos instantes con inexpresividad. Se dio media vuelta y siguió con su práctica.

–¡Aww! ¡Maldito Zorro, te dije que voy a usar este lugar!

Hanamichi avanzó hasta Kaede, le tomó por la mano y lo volteo. Un silencio se apoderó del lugar, solo emitía un leve ruido el balón que aún daba unos pequeño botes.

Ahora sí, realmente habían hecho un contacto visual demasiado intenso. Espera, ¿qué era eso? Hanamichi estaba sintiendo un extraño hormigueo en su interior, desde su pecho, su estomago a su entre pierna. ¿Acaso estaba… sintiendo algún tipo de deseo hacia Rukawa? No, imposible. Pero su pulso estaba acelerado y sentía en su rostro un calor único.

Sin pensarlo, Sakuragi jaló a Kaede y lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue diferente. Los cremosos labios de Rukawa encajaban sobre los del pelirrojo, mientras eran abiertos por un pedazo de carne húmeda y resbaladiza. Hanamichi estaba penetrando en la boca de Rukawa con salvajismo y delicadeza a la vez.

Kaede dejó que sus manos colgaran por los costados, mientras Sakuragi apretaba con la zurda la muñera del moreno y con su diestra sujetaba con gentileza la mejilla del otro. Que íntimo e incómodo momento, pero ninguno de los dos quería separar su labios, aunque entrase todo el instituto, aunque entrase la misma Haruko, no lo harían.

Finalmente la violencia de su mal respirar, los hizo alejarse un poco, casi nada.

Estaban hablando con sus miradas. Los penetrantes ojos del moreno estaban vidriosos, fijos en los del pelirrojo. Sus mejillas se habían tornado de un fuerte rosa.

«Es mejor que me vaya.» Pensó el moreno.

Cuando se dispuso a salir huyendo del lugar, Hanamichi aún le sostenía la muñeca. Lo retuvo.

–No te vayas… Sé que no quieres irte, y yo no quiero que te vayas, Rukawa.

La voz del pelirrojo sonaba tan sincera. Lo jaló nuevamente hacia él.

Lo abrazó durante un largo tiempo. Rukawa era solo un centímetro más bajo que Sakuragi, generalmente ese centímetro era casi imperceptible, pero en aquella ocasión, esa mínima diferencia de estaturas les brindó algo mucho más intimo. Sin duda podían sentirse como una pareja normal, y de bastante tiempo.

–Rukawa… –susurró Hanamichi.

Comenzó a besar suavemente el cuello de su compañero, mientras este parecía una escultura de piedra de no ser por su respiración acelerada.

–Rukawa… –nuevamente, pero esta vez en el oído del frío hombre de piedra.– ¿Qué es esto?

Con sus manos temblorosas, Rukawa envolvió el cuerpo de Hanamichi.

–Sakuragi… –al fin pronunciaba algo.

El pelirrojo apretó un poco el cuerpo de su compañero, y de inmediato lo guió hasta el camarín del gimnasio. Lo lanzó contras los lockers produciendo un fuerte estruendo.

Kaede estaba contra los muebles metálicos, con sus piernas medias abiertas dejando que Sakuragi pasara una de él por entre las suyas. El pelirrojo sostenía desde las muñecas sus manos mientras lo besaba con desenfreno. El moreno simplemente se limitaba a contener los pequeños gemidos, mientras su rostro sonrojado se intentaba esconder en le cuello de su opresor.

Por los labios, mejillas, cuello, la promesa del equipo besaba a Rukawa. Bajó y bajó hasta quedar frente a la pelvis del moreno. Besó, lamió, hasta mordió con suavidad el palpitante miembro de Kaede.

–Esto es demasiado. –alzó su cuerpo, hasta quedar erguido– Tal vez me odies, pero ya no lo puedo contener más. –los ojos del pelirrojo se posaban sobre los del sonrojado moreno. Que brillantes y confundidos estaban.

Con violencia, Hanamichi despojó a Kaede de sus ropas superiores, dejándolo semidesnudo. Volvió a tomar con fuerza las muñecas de su pasivo compañero, y repitió el mismo acto con sus labios. Por los labios, mejillas, cuello, pezones, torso, fue besando hasta llegar a la erecta entrepierna de Rukawa. El bulto que se asomaba por debajo de la tela era imposible de ignorar.

Demasiado.

Bajó el short del moreno a medio muslo, y la estrella de Shohoku ya no podía resistirlo más, comenzó a soltar pequeños –pero aún contenidos– gemidos mientras del pelirrojo lo lamía como un caramelo.

«El cuerpo de Rukawa huele a sudor, pero increíblemente, es el sudor que mejor huele. Es tan dulce su aroma.»

Seguía. Lo introducía completamente para devolverlo al exterior de su boca. Jugueteaba con su lengua, lo rozaba con sus dientes, lo volvía a meter en su húmeda boca.

La cavidad del pelirrojo estaba tan, tan húmeda, tan aceitosa, tan tibia. Era evidente que Rukawa, hasta ese momento, aún era completamente casto, y estaba teniendo su primera vez con un hombre, y más aún, tenía que contener ese fuerte ardor en su cuerpo.

Finalmente Sakuragi cesó.

Él se levantó, miró nuevamente a los ojos avergonzados de Kaede. Que tierna era su expresión; inseguridad, vergüenza, recelo, un montón de sentimientos se apoderaban de él y de su sonrojado y excitado rostro.

–¿Jamás lo habías hecho, no?

Rukawa estaba sin habla, se limitó a negar con su cabeza.

–Rukawa, no debes dejarlo salir, puede ser peligroso contenerle. –le comenzaba a frotar con sus ásperas manos.

El moreno tensaba todo su cuerpo, mordía su labio inferior intentando contener, pero la respiración profunda de Sakuragi que reposaba sobre su hombro, le hizo perder el control. Había dejado salir el viscoso líquido.

–Bien hecho. –le susurró en el oído.

Hanamichi se lanzó nuevamente contra los cremosos labios de Rukawa mientras le seguía frotando.

«Es un poco injusto, pero estará bien. Después puedo solucionar mi problema a solas con mi fiel amiga.»

Sakuragi aflojaba un poco las muñecas de su compañero, este otro aprovechó para zafar su manos y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras se besaban. Lo hizo con tal, que el cuerpo de Sakuragi hizo contacto directo con el suyo y logró sentir la fuerte erección del pelirrojo. Aquello no podía quedarse así. Sería injusto que solo él disfrutara de aquello. «También le tocaré.» Rukawa bajó su mano izquierda hasta el abultado miembro de Sakuragi. El pelirrojo dio un pequeño salto por la iniciativa del moreno, e inmediatamente soltó un leve quejido placentero, era la primera burbuja en reventar.

Rukawa descendió apoyado en los lockers, haciendo que Sakuragi le siguiera. Una vez sentados en el suelo, Kaede se abalanzó sobre Hanamichi, sentándose sobre las tonificadas piernas del pelirrojo. Con torpeza lo tocaba y rozaba con su cuerpo. Las manos de Kaede temblaban nerviosas y excitadas.

–Está bien, no te fuerces para hacerlo. –le susurró al oído el colorín.

–Lo haré –volvía a hablar con su clásica frialdad e indiferencia a pesar de la embarazosa situación–, me siento en deuda contigo, así que lo haré.

Rukawa no era capaz de hablarle mientras observaba los ojos de Hanamichi, escondió su rostro en el cuello de su compañero para evitar el contacto visual por el que tantas cosas se decían.

Que torpes eran sus movimientos. Sus manos estaban temblando como las de un anciano enfermo.

–No sabes hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Rukawa dejaba sus absurdos intentos para reposar sobre su compañero.

–Rukawa… –hizo una pausa por largo rato– Rukawa, quiero estar dentro tuyo. –dijo con suavidad y extremo cariño.

Las grotescas palabras que nacían de los labios del pelirrojo habían sondado tan tiernas, dulces, reconfortantes y confusas en los oídos del moreno. Con inocencia Kaede se estremeció y levantó del suelo extendiendo su mano a Hanamichi. Aquello era un sí. El flequillo ocultaba los confusos ojos de Rukawa, mientras Sakuragi se levantaba del suelo, entendiendo que su acompañante le permitiría llegar a algo más allá de toques.

El pelirrojo tomó asiento en la clásica banca del vestidor. Rukawa se le acercó con timidez. Sakuragi comenzaba a terminar de desnudarlo. El moreno apoyó una de sus rodillas en la banca por entre la piernas del jugador, y dejó a Hanamichi besarle el cuerpo. Pequeñas llamitas ardientes recorrían su cuerpo.

«Después de esto no sabré cómo mirarle la cara frente a lo demás, inevitablemente vendrá a mi mente esta fase de él… Pero no puedo detenerme.» Eran las palabras continuas que pasaban por su mente.

Con brusquedad, acercó a Kaede hasta dejar completamente pegados sus torsos, forzándolo a tomar asiento en su regazo. Con su diestra, un poco titubeante, buscó la dilatación de su compañero. Mientras movía sus dedos dentro de Rukawa, el moreno soltaba pequeños gemidos con su rostro escondido en el cuello de Sakuragi. Que dulce y excitante sonaba aquella voz.

–Esta es la última vez: ¿Estás realmente seguro de querer hacerlo? Aún te puedes retractar.

–Sigue –le susurró–, por favor. –entre suspiros.

Hanamichi buscó en su bolso (que estaba junto a él sobre la banca) y sacó la clásica e infaltable funda de látex. Levantó un poco a Rukawa para poder cubrir su miembro con la dichosa funda, y lo frotó un poco con la misma mano que había dilatado al moreno para así, poder lubricar un poco. Suavemente, con gran lentitud y cuidado, comenzó a penetrar en el virginal cuerpo de su compañero de equipo. Inevitablemente soltó los gemidos correspondientes, jamás en su vida había introducido algo ahí, era evidente que sentía demasiado dolor. Kaede apretó los dedos de sus pies y manos para resistir la presión en tu parte posterior. Mordió su labio hasta producir un pequeño corte. A penas había entrado solo un poco, aún faltaba el intenso empuje de las caderas de su rival de cancha.

–¿Estás bien? –el pelirrojo estaba preocupado por su amigo. La excitación no le hacía perder el control, por suerte para el moreno.

–¡Hmm! –asintió con su cabeza.

Kaede se estaba estremeciendo sobre Sakuragi. Un fuerte dolor se apoderaba de todos sus sentidos. No podía ignorar aquella acentuada sensación. De la nada, sintió algo similar a un fuerte tirón, pero dentro de él, entonces supo que la parte más complicada comenzaba: Hanamichi había logrado entrar por completo y comenzaría a envestir su cuerpo. Tal cual.

El pelirrojo se aferraba al cuerpo de Rukawa con sus brazos, mientras comenzaba a moverse con cuidado. Estaba envistiendo el cuerpo de Kaede con pasión y delicadeza.

Lo miró hacia arriba. Rukawa tenía los ojos cerrados con gran fuerza, estaba mordiendo su labio inferior. Sakuragi, con calma, entre embestidas, lo atrajo hasta sí tomándolo por la nuca y lo besó. El pelirrojo sentía un gran fuego dentro. «Rukawa ha encendido una llama, y no la puedo ni contener, ni apagar.» pensaba mientras movía sus caderas.

Los castaños ojos del pelirrojo estaban perdidos en el rostro de su compañero. El interior se sentía tan bien. Recordó la primera vez que vio a Rukawa y soltó una sonrisa. Se relajó y apoyo sus manos hacia atrás. Ahora Kaede era quien movía sus caderas.

Ahora comenzaba a lucir un rostro más bien placentero a doloroso, como lo había sido en un principio. Sakuragi le acarició la frente dejando al descubierto los ojos del moreno. Como dos luces en las oscuridad, sus pupilas brillaron, y en un impulso se abalanzó sobre los labios del pelirrojo. El cuerpo de Rukawa estaba caliente. Era estrecho, caliente y exquisito. De todas las personas con las que había estado, Kaede era la mejor experiencia.

Pronto. Sentía como un golpe eléctrico se estaba dando dentro de él. Con su mano izquierda tomó las caderas del moreno y comenzó él a propinar envestidas. Quedaba poco para terminar el acto y llegar al clímax. El miembro de Rukawa volvía a estar tan duro como antes. ¿Tan estimulante era para provocar una nueva erección?

–Rukawa… –le susurró.

Un gemido se liberó en todo el camarín.

–Rukawa… –acompañó a un gemido.

Las envestidas se hacían más rápidas, más constantes y más profundas.

Se liberó. El estimulo fue tanto que finalmente, aquella descarga eléctrica le recorrió por completo haciéndole liberar el blanquecino líquido dentro del cuerpo de su compañero (más bien dentro de la funda de látex). En el último instante mantuvo contra él la cadera de Rukawa. Había terminado.

El moreno curvó un poco su espalda y apoyó su mentón en el cuello de Hanamichi.

–Lo siento… –dijo avergonzado.

–¿Por qué? Has estado genial. Creo que este ha subido al mejor sexo de mi vi… Es decir –carraspeó–, no lo has hecho mal.

Escuchó como Rukawa dejaba salir un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa burlona.

–Levántate con cuidado.

–Lo siento –volvió a susurrar–, ensucié tu polera.

Con suavidad, la estrella del equipo retiró su cuerpo de las piernas del pelirrojo.

Sobre la polera de entrenamiento, había una mancha del espeso líquido. Sakuragi, con toda naturalidad sacó un poco de papel higiénico y sacó la esperma que había caído sobre él. Cuando se acercó al basurero, también botó el preservativo. Sacó su polera sucia y la dobló para así guardarla en su bolso.

Todo, ya había terminado. La situación se volvía incómoda.

–Rukawa… Yo… Lo siento… –se había sonrojado un poco– Creo que debí haberme controlado.

No hubo respuesta de parte del moreno. La estrella estaba demasiada ocupada en guardar sus pertenencias.

–Mono, –dijo con su voz fría– esto no debe salir de aquí.

–¡Claro que no! ¿Me crees un estúpido, Zorro?

Ambos se pusieron ropa limpia. Mientras lo hacían, cero palabra.

Ya era tarde, el cielo se había oscurecido.

Cuado Rukawa se disponía a girar la manilla de la puerta, la voz balbuceante del pelirrojo le llamó:

–Mañana… No se te ocurra faltar a clases…

Se volteó, iba a decir unas cuantas palabras poco amigables, pero los ojos castaños que estaban sobre él, a una pequeña distancia se lo impidieron.

Hanamichi le besó sobre los labios con dulzura. Separó sus labios esperando un golpe de parte de Kaede.

Las mejillas de Rukawa se volvía a tornar rosadas. Molesto, se abalanzó sobre Sakuragi, besándolo profundamente. Introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del pelirrojo. Fue largo e increíblemente placentero. Lo tenía abrazado por el cuello. Que exquisito era aquello.

Rukawa soltó el cuello de Hanamichi y corrió desapareciendo en la oscura noche.

Al día siguiente, Kaede llegó tarde a clases. Sakuragi lo esperaba molesto. Nadie comprendía porqué ese día en particular estaba tan obsesionado con el moreno.

–No es nada. –le contestaba a los amigos.

Lo molestaron durante un buen tiempo, hasta que Hanamichi golpeó a uno de sus compinches.

En ese momento, entró. El moreno al que todas las chicas de la preparatoria deseaban, entró.

Tenía un caminar extraño, algo cojo… Cansado.

–Después de todo has venido… Que valiente. –susurró para sí mismo mientras dejaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

–¿Qué dijiste Hanamichi? No te hemos escuchado.

–Nada que les interese, ¡malditos entrometidos!

Y el resto del día observó con un grado de felicidad y burla a su compañero de equipo. Cada vez que lo veía moverse con dificultad, en su rostro se asomaba una sonrisa maliciosa.


End file.
